Teen titans & AKB0048: new mission
by animeroxs603
Summary: The titans have a new evil to face that can destroy worlds. With the help of their new friends, and enemies... Can they work together? Join Eika, mikomi and sachi, the new Akb0048 generation and the teen Titans on this new mission.


Ar: hey everyone I'm working on old ones and made this new one hope you enjoy

Teen titans & AKB0048: new mission

Chapter 1: Trouble!, Backup, New people and surprises

It started with the Titans relaxing in their Titans Tower waiting if trouble happens they'll be waiting. Beast boy ran into the front screaming, " DUDES, YOUR NEVER GONNA BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND TODAY!" Raven was reading one of her books and said bluntly, " It's probably a new joke that no one finds it funny." Beast Boy said, " No! I'll tell you! There I was Strolling around the city thinking of something to do until I looked out of the window of a store window and- BEEP BEEP BEEP" Beast boy was interrupted by the alarm was going off. Robin says, " Sorry Beast Boy, but the city's in trouble. We'll continue this later." Beast Boy sighed and followed the rest of the titans to the location.

Their location showed the middle of town. Their was mini demons terrorizing the city. Cyborg asked, " Where did they come from?" Starfire asked, " Could they be Trigons creatures?" Raven replied, " they couldn't be, we got rid of him." Robin says, " Whatever they are we'll fight. TITANS GO!" The Titans started to battle against these creatures. Starfire use here star blast that blew up the creature into bits. But as she realized they multiplied once they're destroyed. Starfire thought," how can this happen." Cry org blasted six of the creatures and exploded.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg said happily. The happiness ended when they came back and multiplied. Cyborg was shocked and still kept on fighting them. He yelled," Everytime we destroy them they keep on multiplying and harder to defeat. Robin commanded, " Call for back up! We need more titans than ever!" Raven took out her comunicator and called," CALLING TITANS NORTH! WE NEED HELP!" Cyborg took out his comunicator and called," CALLING TITANS EAST! WE NEED BACK UP IMMEDIATELY!" Beast boy took out his comunicator and shouted," TITANS SOUTH WE NEED HELP DUDES!" Starfire took out her comunicator and said," CALLING TEAM TITANS, WE NEED A BIT OF ASSISTANCE PLEASE!" Robin took out his comunicator and called," CALLING HONORARY TITANS, WE NEED BACK UP! HURRY!" The titans kept on fighting until they they saw every titans helping out. Kid flash sped around the creatures in a group and jinx used one of her spells and destroyed the pile. Bumble bee used her stingers to shock them and aqualad used the pipes underground where the was and put them inside with Mas y Menos help, and let speedy used his arrows which made the water into ice. Panthalassa and Wildebeest tag teamed wrestling the creatures as hot spot burned them up. Kole and Gnarrk were battling the creature as Red star and Argent were combining their powers as they blast the creatures. Everyone finally thought they destroy the creatures but instead the creatures formed a huge creature. Beast boy said, " Oh COME ON DUDE!" Robin thought, " how can we defeat this monster without knowing his weakness?" Suddenly a light purple energy beam out of know where hit the gigantic creatures.

"HEY UGLY! LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED A SMACK DOWN!" Everyone looked up at the building next to them and saw a tall girl with long light sky blue hair and light purple eyes wearing a dark blue t-shirt green camo capris with sneaker and fingerless gloves. A girl on the right side of her with light sky blue hair in pigtails and purple eyes. Wearing a long sleeve shirt that was white, blue skirt with pink ballet flats and ribbon in her hand. On the left side was a boy with short spiky light blue hair and purple eyes. Wearing a black t-shirt with red shorts and white sneakers, and a star necklace around his neck. The girl with pigtails jumped off the building and dropped kick the creature and landed perfectly on the ground. The little raised his hands, closed his eyes focusing on the creature. Every Titan looked at the floating creature being rotated and was slammed on his back. The other girl jumped off the building and landed on the creature taking something off of him and jumped off him as the boy and the little girl followed her. The creature slowly shrunk to its small size unconscious. Beast boy said, " I only have one thing to say about what just happened, AWESOME!" The group went up to the titans and said, " we thought you guys needed assistance in defeating those demons." Robin asked, " thank you. Would you guys come over to our tower and discuss about this creature?" They nodded. The group carried the creature with them and followed the titans.

In the tower, everyone was in the main room with the group who saved them. Cyborg asked, " who are you guys?" The oldest girl in the middle replied, " oh! Sorry about that! I'm Eika on my left is my little sister mikomi." Mikomi smiled and said, " hiya." Eika continued, " and on my right is my little brother Sachi." Sachi said, " yo!" Robin said," nice to meet you! We're the teen Titans!" they heard the alarm going off again and saw on the screen red x. Cyborg said," looks like we have to stop for now and stop Red X." Eika said, " we'll join you then." Everyone headed to the city's bank.

At the bank, Red X gotten past the lasers, cracked the code of the safe and started taking all the jewels and money. He said, " this is way to easy." Her heard someone said, " going somewhere Red X?" He turned around and saw the titans and said, " well, looks like the fun has begun." He put the bag down and started to fight them. He used some of his weapons and which caught some of them. Then his eyes widen when he saw Eika and her siblings. He thought, " they grown so much!" Eika started to fight him and he did the same. They were both evenly match. Eika thought, " how come were evenly matched? Wait a minute! I know these moves!" She stopped fighting him and said softly only Red X and her siblings can hear, " after all these years, you think I wouldn't recognize you JT." Red X was stiff as she went up to him and hug him. every Titan was confused mostly beast boy. Eika let go and punched him in the stomach and shouted, " WHY ARE YOU STEALING AGAIN? I THOUGHT YOU QUIT?!" Robin asked, " Eika, you know Red X?" Eika sighed and replied, " sadly yes, we do and we need him on this mission your going to face." Raven asked, " what mission?" Red X asked, " you don't mean?" Eika replied, " yes, kurai's back."

AR: hope you enjoy

r&r


End file.
